Define 'Lady'
by Petite-Cielle
Summary: Mai Nowaki is a girl from the upper class. She has everything she could want-and a few problems. Her mother is tired of her daughter acting like a delinquent, so she decides that Ouran will make her into the desired product: a lady. Can she handle Ouran?
1. Chapter 1

"I am NOT going to some dippidy-do rich brat school. NO WAY. Sorry, offer denied"  
"Mai, be reasonable"  
"I am. I am being very reasonable as I say no"  
"Mai, you are going to this school. It's already decided"  
"Why?! I want to stay here! With my friends"  
"At that public school? With those boys"  
"You said it was ok"  
"But you are bordering on delinquent behavior. My position can do only so much, and you continually push past that limit. You are going until you can be a lady"  
"A WHAT"  
"If you can change your behavior and still don't want to be there, then we shall move again, if you wish. But if you do not, the consequences will be dire"  
"What are you going to do"  
"Enroll you in an all-girls private school in the mountains"  
"Mom"  
"I am your mother, and you will address me as such"  
"Fine, Mother...What's the name of this place anyway"  
"The Private Ouran Institute."

Dear Journal I'm considering running away and living at Hiroka's.  
Mom is forcing me to switch mansions and go to a private school. I can't believe her. I mean, I was only skipping class to hang out with my friends. At least I wasn't drinking or doing drugs or...other things. And so what if I don't want to do my homework. It's pointless anyways. Why do work in a class that teaches me less than getting hit in the head with a rock?  
Now I am going to be away from my friends, all of whom she hates, and my favorite mansion, my home. And I'm going to go to some snotty rich kid school.  
This is so screwed up.

As I unpacked my things, I fought back tears that wanted so badly to spill over. Remembering the tears on my friends' faces was painful, but our collective goodbye was all I could think about, all that was on my mind. My alarm clock crashed against the wall of my new room when I couldn't stand it anymore. I crumpled to the floor and sobbed. I didn't worry about anyone seeing me; everyone in the mansion knew me, and knew better than to try and console me. They knew I didn't like to be seen if I was weak.  
The sobbing ceased, the tears stopped. I stood in the center of my circular room that was bigger than some apartments in New York City and felt disgusted.  
"Of course Mom gave me the frilly room"  
From the flower-covered quilt on the huge bed to the complementary purple and yellow striped wall, this room reeked of my mother's childish attempts to transform me into the proper debutante she has been praying for since I started riding toy skateboards after removing every trace of my Nowaki heritage.  
"Gross"  
For the next hour and a half, I worked to de-mother my room. First, my bed stuff. Second, my posters of various bands and pictures I had blown up. Third, everything else that I own, which includes three skateboards, a CD player, a box of CDs, two pairs of sneakers, and a scrapbook, among other things.  
With my familiar possessions around me, I felt so much better. They made my situation feel an eensy bit less sucky.  
It was only seven in the evening, but I brushed my teeth, changed into pajamas, put on my headphones and crawled into bed. With music filling my mind, I drifted off into dreamless sleep.

Senseless chatter invaded my ears, no matter how loud I turned up my CD player. Exasperated, I gave up and gave in, turning off the little machine and glancing around my homeroom. Being a second year didn't help my situation at all-I didn't know where anything was. And I was in class A, with the richest of the rich, who probably would be offended by just the way I talk, let alone the words I would say. Apparently, Mom had to pull a few strings to get me that. A high score on the entrance exam and a good lineage were my only redeeming qualities, she told me. "Can't help it if I'm smart," I murmered just as all of the girls in the class screamed. Quickly covering my ears, I looked to the door with intent to kill, only to be blinded by all the yellow.  
"Damn stupid uniforms," came from my under my breath. I ran my hands down the poofy skirt, crinkling the material as I went. Two pairs of legs came into my field of vision as I looked down. For some reason, I knew, down in my gut, that I might regret this.  
"Oh Kyoya, is this the transfer student you were telling me about?" My eyes quickly snapped up to the speaker, a blond guy who looked foreign and annoying. "Such a beautiful girl...How do you do, miss?" He extended his right hand, which I wanted to slap away. Just as my hand tensed to move, I remembered my mom's deal, and suppressed my urge. Instead, I lightly laid my hand upon his, which he in turn kissed. "Well, and you?" I really tried to make my voice even slightly charming as I smiled. His eyes lit at my response, and he smiled back. This guy was pretty, a soft kind of guy. Not really my type, but at least he was nice and not trying to make a move on me.  
"Better, now that you've smiled. I'm Tamaki Suoh. And this is Kyoya Ohtori." My eyes slid to his friend and widened slightly. Tamaki was pretty, but this guy, Kyoya? His looks were hard, not just relying on having a good-looking face, but also on his grace and demeanor; his very presence emanated cool.  
That was my kind of guy.  
But when he smiled, I felt deceived. That smile may have turned up, but it didn't even come close to touching his eyes. Instead, there was something that looked angry, cruel. Just as sudden as it had come, my crush left.  
"Mai Nowaki. So nice to meet you." We shook hands. His were soft, but he had a businessman's handshake. Weird, for a teenager.  
"You know my name?" My tone just barely hinted at my annoyance.  
His 'kind' smile turned into a small smirk. "I make it my business to know general information so as not to be mistakenly labeled as ignorant"  
Returning with my own sarcastic smile, I said, "God forbid." His eyes grew a tiny bit, hardly enough to notice; I guess he wasn't expecting such a venom-filled answer to come from a 'lady'  
The bell rang as Tamaki looked from me to Kyoya and back again. I stood slowly, eyes still locked on Kyoya's. Ironically, I smiled.  
"I will talk to you guys later. Goodbye Tamaki...Kyoya." I smiled in earnest at Tamaki-he was a good guy-but it lessened as I looked to Kyoya. Turning sharply, I stalked as prettily as I could out of the room.

"Where is this place? Stupid Mom"  
I really need to stop muttering under my breath. But ten minutes of walking around cluelessly after school had put me in a mood. Hearing mindless chatter, I rushed down the hall, actually going to it instead of running away. Rounding the corner, I almost smacked into some tiny first year girls. My bag fell off my shoulder, effectively frightening them even further. As they turned quickly to leave, I reached out and begged.  
"Please!" They stopped and turned fearfully, which I took as a good sign. "Please, I am so lost. I'm looking for the Host Club." The girls collectively gasped and began to squeal. One particular girl, short with long black hair and large green eyes, came forward and grabbed my hand.  
"Come on sempai," she said with a confident grin. "We'll show you where it is"  
Shrugging, I picked up my bag and allowed myself to be pulled after the girls.

I was sulking like a little girl. I know it sounds stupid for a teenager, but I couldn't help it. Things had turned sour fast.  
When the first years had taken me to the third music room, I didn't know what to expect. Upon entry, I had nearly fallen over from shock.  
Seven guys were tactfully positioned directly in front of the door dressed in Buddhist monk garb, and I'd be lying if I didn't say their looks stunned me. Especially one tall, black-haired, sharp-looking, glasses-wearing jerk whose bare chest was distracting me greatly. "Welcome to the Host Club"  
"Uh...uh..." I think my brain short-circuited right there. And Kyoya was snickering behind his hand.  
I really was praying for a shinigami at that moment.  
So now, here I was, sitting as far away from the bulk of the people as I could, and the Hosts were taking turns with me, trying to find out my 'type.' Mori was nice but way too quiet, and Hunny was cute and liked candy more than I did, which I respected. Haruhi was kind of quiet, but sweet. I absolutely loved the twins. They were so devious, and we laughed at Tamaki getting all stupid and romantic. I told them not to bother with the whole brotherly love thing around me, that it was pointless. I just wanted to hang out with them. They reminded me of my guy friends back home. Then there was Tamaki, who was curious about my skateboarding and my life at a public school. And last but not least, there was Kyoya.  
Ugh.  
After settling in on the red sofa, he smiled that stupid, deceitful smile at me. I so wanted to punch him.  
"How has your day been, Mai"  
Crossing my arms, I replied, "Annoying." I really didn't want to have this conversation. All the other Hosts were fun, not patronizing or condescending. Haruhi had even asked the same question, and I answered him happily.  
Abruptly, Kyoya's smile widened.  
"Being rude does not make you friends, Mai, just enemies." My eyes went wide. Then I smirked.  
"Now the words match the eyes, but there's still that smile. Tell me, Kyoya, do you have multiple personality disorder?" His smile knocked down a notch. "No, you'd have many more telltale symptoms if you did. How about bipolar?" It was frustrating that I was getting such little response from him. This irked me. "Or are you just a two-faced bastard?" The smile dropped from my face, my voice low and even as I said this.  
"You know nothing about me. You just met me this morning. So how can you make that assessment?" If looks. Could. Kill. That's all I can say about his face right then as he leaned forward. His smile was kind, making me want to-dare I say it?-kiss him and slap him at the same time. Not one to back down easily though, I scootched forward as well.  
"I'm a girl, but I'm not clueless. I don't fall for acts quite so easily. But I'll admit that yours is a good one"  
Silence for a moment. "Did you come here just to throw accusations at me"  
Those words stung, I admit that.  
"No." I leaned back pointedly. "I don't even want to be here." Noises came back into my ears, and I realized that the moment we had going for a moment was so intense that the world had just disappeared. I looked back to Kyoya slowly, to the hidden bit of confusion behind the hardly faltered smile on his face. I chuckled. "You don't like not knowing things, do you?" The fake look settled back into his face. Sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms, he reminded me of a little boy who was trying to act disinterested in a secret. And in a way, he was, no matter how much he grinned. We sat there for fifteen minutes in cool silence.

Dear Journal What. A. Day.  
I hate it. I hate it all. It's not in any way bad, but that doesn't mean it's good.  
Mom's condition was bothersome. I mean, Host Club was kind of cool, but also kind of bad. There's this guy, Kyoya. I met him in homeroom, but I had no idea he was a Host.  
Well...I guess I could have figured it out. He is really hot...but he's two-faced. I could tell just from his eyes. And then at the Host Club, he was putting in forced politeness. He makes me furious.

After eating dinner alone-Mom was eating with a client-I went for a walk. Since I don't know the area too well, I settled for hopping the stone wall behind the mansion and walking through the woods. I came to a clearing shaped like a circle, with the ground slanting to where I was standing, almost like a theater. On my left, there was, for lack of better words, a babbling brook. The whole area was surrounded by leafy trees, making it all so surreal with the sun filtering through, especially since all of the flowers in the meadow were white.  
"Whoa..." I breathed. It kind of smelled like...purity.  
Then I began to sing.  
Yes, I'm aware that it's weird I haven't mentioned it before, but I'm a born singer. Trained since infancy, I'm pretty much great at it, and have been offered countless record deals from my mother's clients and friends. I refuse, because, you know, who wants to deal with all the drama. But I like singing in different languages especially. Right now, I was singing in English.

I've gone for too long Living like I'm not alive,  
So I'm gonna start over tonight Beginning with you and I.  
I'm not going Cause I've been waiting for a miracle And I'm not leaving.  
I won't let you Let you give up on a miracle When it might save you.

As I finished the last notes of my abridged version, I sighed. I really love that song.  
I walked to the brook and knelt beside it, watching the waters flow. The wind drifted through the meadow, my pony-tailed hair lifting with it and tickling my neck. I grabbed a few strands and watched how the sunlight changed the deep red color to gold.  
I spent what felt like hours but turned out to be only thirty minutes in that secretive place in the woods, watched the sun go down. Then I went home to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday was hardly any better than Monday. My small happiness came from me not getting lost again and Kyoya leaving me alone in homeroom. Tamaki said he could be shy, but I rolled my eyes at that.  
When the last bell rang, I took my time getting to the Host Club. It was fun in its own right, but that didn't mean I wanted to go everyday. As I opened the door, I gasped, then began to choke on my laughter. The Hosts were all dressed in skater clothes.  
Tamaki's face brightened when he saw me. "Mai! What do you think?" Through my giggles I spoke. "I think you're crazy. Did you do all this because of me"  
Proudly, Tamaki nodded. "You inspired me! For this brilliant idea, I give you a kiss!" He grabbed me and dipped, his face only inches away. "Do you accept"  
I looked around, at the quivering onlookers, and then to the Club members. Hunny was smiling cutely, on top of stoic Mori's soldiers; Haruhi was shaking his head in embarassment for Tamaki while the twins waited for my reaction. And then my eyes slid to Kyoya. His cool facade was flawless, but his eyes were hiding something that looked like fury. As my eyes stared into his, I thought of ice fire.  
I thought it was beautiful.  
Turning back to Tamaki, I smirked in an evil fashion.  
"Let go of me, Tamaki, or my skateboard will be your worst nightmare"  
He blanched and smiled at the same time.  
"Excuse me for my unwelcome advances"  
I didn't want Tamaki to think I was mad at him; I needed a friend like him. So I kissed the bunched together fingers of my right hand and placed it on his cheek. "I'm very flattered though. Thank you, Tamaki"  
With that said, Tamaki grinned and scampered off to be the king.

I joked around with the twins the rest of the day. I have to say, they are the closest thing I had to home, and I didn't want to let that go. I showed them all of the pictures in my scrapbook-I had brought it in to school that day for this very reason-of my friends and I, skating and having a good time. Then, to tease them, I started bragging about the skateboarding competitions I've been in-which is only three, but still. Kaoru ran off to the back, and returned with a skateboard.  
"Dude! You guys actually went and got one"  
They grinned. "Yeah. We want you to do a trick!" Their request shocked me.  
"Really? You aren't afraid I'll break something"  
The twins stared at me. "We don't care." I nodded in agreement. "Let me go change, and I'll be right back." To get to the door, I either had to go the short way, through the biggest flock of girls, or the long way, around the smaller flocks. My choice was easy to make.  
Wriggling my way through and around the smaller groups of girls, I made my way to the door. But my foot caught on the carpet. Of course.  
Just as I braced myself for impact, an arm wrapped around me. It was strong, and the body it was attached to was so warm. I hadn't noticed, but I was shivering; my body had broken into a cold sweat in just a second.  
Returning to my rattled senses, I realized I was holding on to someone's jacket as tight as physically possible, even though I had been straightened to stand on my own. The released jacket was now wrinkled considerably.  
"Oops..." My eyes traveled the short distance to my rescuer's face.  
One of the most awkward moments escalated faster than a bullet into absolute humiliation as Kyoya held me in his arms and stared into my eyes.

Entering the mansion, I stomped my way to the kitchen. A maid was there, on her break, apparently; she jumped as I slammed my bag down onto the marble counter. I stood there a moment, trying to slow my heart. Then I looked up to the bewildered maid's face.  
"Do...do we have sandwich stuff?" My voice sounded weak and pathetic. I hate that.  
Her smile was relieved as she nodded.  
"Could you please make me one? I'm going upstairs to rest for a while"  
"Turkey, lettuce, tomato, provolone"  
"Yes, thank you." I felt bad for scaring her. I have a tendency to do that to people when I'm upset. To open my mouth, however, meant I would have to explain the situation to make it sincere, and I really didn't want to do that. So I turned away to plod up the stairs to my room.  
My bed is amazing. It conforms to suit whatever is laying on it. When I flopped down on it, it felt the same as laying in a cradle.  
I didn't begin my tantrum until the maid brought up my sandwich. The door clicked when she left, and I started screaming into my pillow, slamming my fists into the bed, kicking my feet like a five year old. Then I sat up and grabbed my journal.

Dear Journal I'm so embarassed.  
At the Host Club, I tripped. Kyoya saved me from falling. I was so freaked out, and I wouldn't let go of him until I realized who it was.  
How could that happen?! I mean, it's not that I minded being saved, but it was him! He looked so cute...and he was soo strong.  
OH GOD WHAT AM I SAYING!  
I've lost my mind.

Throwing my journal at the door wasn't the best idea at the time. Someone was knocking when the book hit the wood. A slight yelp reached my ears; I rushed to answer, and instantly regretted it.  
In all his smirking glory, Kyoya stood there, smoothing away his surprise. Oh jeez.  
We stood there a moment just staring. I was blushing like a cherry, my brain whirring at top speed, trying to find something semi-intelligent to say.  
"Uh...uh..." I knew I looked ridiculous, but I could honestly not think of anything. When his eyes drifted down to my journal on the floor, I went red again. I was grateful for the distraction though, and quickly snatched the book from the carpet. Looking at Kyoya once more, I motioned for him to come in.  
"To what higher being do I give praise for this visit?" I asked as sarcastically as I could. Instead of responding, though, he held up a book. My scrapbook.  
"I believe this is yours? You ran from the Host Club so fast I couldn't catch up," he said.  
"Oh my gosh, thank you!" My hands latched onto the old thing and clutched it to my chest. "You have no idea how upset I would be if I thought I lost it." I turned away as I blushed, and placed the album on my bed. I sighed. "Thank you so much, Kyoya. How can I repay you?" I turned again and stepped slightly toward him. "Answer me this: why do you come to the Host Club if you don't want to be there"  
The question stunned me. I expected something way different, like to never come back or something.  
"I, uh...have to. Go to the Club, I mean"  
He leveled his gaze at me. "Why"  
Breathing through my nose, I tried not to smack him to Friday. "My mother told me to." I felt stupid saying that.  
Kyoya laughed quietly. He looks like a little boy when he laughs, as rare as that happens. "I didn't think you were the type of girl that listens to her mother." I looked him in eye. "I'm not." Sighing impatiently, I crossed my arms. "Is that all?" His smile faltered, which made me feel very triumphant.  
"Yes, I suppose it is." He spun on his heel and almost made it out before my big mouth stopped him.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." The words were out, I blushed, and he stopped. Craning his neck back to look at me, he gave me a small smile.  
"I guess you will"  
Then he was gone.

The whole week basically flew by. And as much as it pains me to say it, I loved just about every minute of it. Even though some days the thought of going to the Club made me sick, when I actually go there, I immediately felt great. From the twins' antics to Hunny's sweets to Tamaki's foolishness, I was always busy, and always having fun.  
Unexpectedly, by the next Monday, I was looking forward to homeroom and Host Club. The homeroom part kinda freaked me out, but hey, I wasn't going to start complaining. Kyoya was being...tolerable...in the most gentlemanly way. And we didn't have any silent or verbal clashings of our personalities.  
Happily I trounced to homeroom, only to discover Kyoya wasn't there. The gears in my mind just screeched to a halt; I couldn't believe this. He couldn't be absent. He's Kyoya.  
For some reason I could not name, I felt lost.  
"Fine. He's not here. Whatever," I muttered pointlessly.  
For the rest of the day I was lazy. Trudging to my classes was like manual labor. After the last bell my steps picked up a bit. Kyoya or no, Host Club was still fun. But the fact that he might not be there still weighed on my mind. My entry into the Host Club crushed the rest of my hopes that he would show up. I was feeling very dejected. And apparently, it showed.  
"Mai? What's wrong? Why are you all sad?" Hunny's cute voice interrupted my brooding. My eyes glanced at him, then back out the window.  
"Nothing's wrong, Hunny. Just a little tired"  
Hunny didn't leave. He moved Bun-Bun to his other arm, but he didn't leave.  
"Oh, hi Kyoya"  
My head spun around so fast I got whiplash. Darting my eyes around the room, I ran my fingers through my hair, checking for any knots. As my eyes came back to rest on Hunny, it dawned on me.  
"You tricked me"  
He giggled. "You like Kyoya, don't you." It wasn't a question. Luckily, I had learned to not blush in this kind of situation. It was, though, a little harder this time. "No, I don't"  
"Yes you do"  
"Hunny, please. Why would I like him"  
That shut him up for a second. I didn't like to be mean to Hunny, but I didn't want to talk about this either, especially when I didn't really know that much about it either.  
"You think he's handsome," he said, smiling. For a moment, I had forgotten my own question.  
"Hunny, please." The little boy looked frustrated for a moment, then he skipped off to jump on Mori.  
I saw my reflection in the window. The confusion I felt inside was evident on the outside as well.  
Why was that question so hard to answer?  
I stood to leave, grabbing my bag on the way up. The room blurred as I wobbled forward, making less sense than normal. My head felt hot, and my hands were clammy. Suddenly the world was upside down. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was Mori reaching for me. 


	3. Chapter 3

I was out until Wednesday, apparently. Blinking my eyes open, my room was dark, the shadows blurring on the ceiling. As my body adjusted to being conscious, I had the strangest feeling that I wasn't alone.  
Sitting up, I grabbed my head to keep it from falling off. Everything was spinning and blurry and nothing felt right. Light snoring reached my ears, and I looked to my right, to the chaise lounge in front of the window. There was Mori sleeping, his long legs hanging off the edge. His school uniform was only slightly rumpled, as if he hadn't been there that long. I, on the other hand, was in my pajamas, a big t-shirt and plaid bottoms.  
"Great," I said softly as the door opened slowly. A small head poked in, nothing but a dark face looking at me.  
"Mai-chan! You're awake!" A lamp was clicked on and Hunny leaped onto my bed. Mori sat up and rubbed his eyes at the loud squeal. "Oh, are you done sleeping too, Takashi?" He nodded. Then both of their eyes switched to me. "How are you Mai"  
"I feel like I'm spinning. Which means I'm better, I suppose. What happened after I collapsed"  
"Takashi picked you up and rushed you to the nurse's office! He was very brave," Hunny said, beaming proudly at his friend. The 'brave' Mori merely shrugged.  
"Oh. Thank you. I don't know how it happened. My head felt like it was burning, I got dizzy and fell"  
"The nurse did say you had a fever..." Mori softly chimed in. The atmosphere was a bit too serious for my liking as Hunny nodded in an understanding way. His big eyes made me uncomfortable, as if he could see into my mind and through all of my pretenses.  
"How...How long have you been here?" I had trouble stringing together simple sentences, proof that I was out of my head.  
"Well, everyone came to visit yesterday, but Haruhi made them leave because Tamaki and Hikaru and Kaoru were being too loud." My heart seized when Hunny said 'everyone'  
"Everyone was here?" My voice reflected a hint of mortification that was completely faked. To my relief, my ruse worked, because Hunny giggled at me.  
"Kyoya wasn't, and the others were only here for a few minutes. They saw nothing!" His fingers flitted around in gesture towards my pajamas. I blushed on cue.  
"Good, that would have been so embarassing"  
Mori cleared his throat. "Mitsukuni, the time"  
"Oh! Thank you Takashi." An apologetic smile flashed on the small boy's face. "I'm sorry Mai, but we must leave"  
I nodded. "Thanks for coming by again. I really appreciate it"  
Starting to the door, the boys smiled and waved before leaving me alone. Finally having privacy, I flopped back on the bed, my pillows comforting me while I sank.  
A knock on the door interrupted my boredom.  
"Hunny?" I called without lifting my head. "Did you forget something"  
A snort. "I can't forget something if I have very well not been here, can I?" I bolted upright as Kyoya came to sit in the chaise Mori had so recently occupied. He kind of looked surreal.  
"Wh...what are you doing here..." My trailed off sentence did sound a little like a question, one that was confused beyond belief.  
"I heard that you aren't well and came by to visit. Is that alright"  
I meekly nodded my head.  
Silence stretched out between us like an empty halfpipe for a few moments before he asked how I was doing. Fine, I said.  
Without thinking, I asked what was really on my mind.  
"Where were you?" My clapped hands to my mouth startled him almost as much as the question had.  
"I was visiting my sister. She had fallen ill"  
It felt like fire was scorching my cheeks. "I'm sorry. Is she better now"  
He smiled. The smile that makes me think he's a little boy. "Yes, she's fine, thank you." Of course, he has to smirk. "I'm gone one day and you collapse from a high fever. Tsk tsk, what are we going to do with you"  
I agree, what I did next was childish. But I had good reasoning. I mean, he was being a jerk. A stupid, annoying jerk.  
So I threw my pillow at him. His surprised yelp as the goose down-stuffed silk collided with his head was very satisfying.  
"What are you doing"  
"Giving you what you deserve, you pompous, egotistical idiot!" I yelled back. Letting all of my frustration and anger at him out was soothing. Soon after I screamed, my eyes began to droop. My body went limp and I reclined on the remaining pillows. As my breath grew slower, Kyoya stood and left.  
"Good riddance," I whispered halfheartedly when the door shut.

I saw no reason to go to school on Thursday since I had slept until twelve. So I decided to skip my life for a day and go back home. After dressing in my street clothes and putting on my favorite hat, I ran downstairs and out the door to get to the train station in time.  
An hour passed and I got off at the stop by my old school. Sneakily, I dashed to my old hangout.  
"Mai!" Familiar voices burst into happy cries when they saw me. Then Hiroka, Takoto, Kogaki, and Akakiro all jumped on me.  
"What are you doing here?!" Kogaki screeched, sounding so much girlier than normal.  
"What, are you not happy to see me?" I was only teasing, but all the guys hit Kogaki on the the head for 'insulting' me.  
"She's living the life she was meant to! Mai doesn't have to come back to visit us vagrants," Hiroka yelled, overdramatizing like he usually did. Some things just never change. I clamped my hands over his mouth, the only way to stop him.  
"Ssh! I don't want to leave because of your big mouth!" My hands slowly retracted and came to cross over my chest. "Listen good, because I'm only saying this once. I will always come back to hang out with you guys; I don't care how rich I am or where I go. No matter what, you guys are my best friends"  
I swear, I've got the most emotional friends in Japan. They're all crying by the time I'm through talking, and then they glomp me to the ground.  
I really love my friends.  
The rest of the afternoon was spent skateboarding and drinking soda after machine runs, which were very entertaining as one of us dashed to the drink machines after making sure the coast was clear. It cost a bit of money, but was worth it. Being back in my element made me feel so light. We talked about old times: playing tricks on teachers, running from administration, getting the kids who thought they were too good for this school in trouble, and hanging out here, behind the wall. We laughed; we cried. These guys were the best friends I could have ever hoped or asked for.  
When the time came for us all to go home, we cried some more. It was the longest cry-athon I had ever been to. I told them they could come over anytime, if they could scrounge up the money for the train ride.  
As soon as I was seated on the train, I pressed against the window and waved goodbye to the best friends I'll always have.

I slept dreamlessly, as I had been for the past few nights. When I woke up, I felt very sly. I was able to skip the entirety of a school week and go on Friday, which was an amazing feat, even on my part.  
Basically leaping out of bed, I ran to my closet and rifled through it until I came out with my uniform that had been hiding in the back. Apparently, it had been dry cleaned. I quickly wrote a thank you note on my pad of paper, then threw on the stupid dress. Jumping into my shoes, grabbing my bag, snatching an apple with my teeth from the bowl; these were easily done with time to spare. The door slammed behind me as I dashed down the road, munching on my apple. You see, Ouran kids are too rich for buses. So, that sucks for me. I would ask the driver, but I couldn't. My mom runs him ragged with all of her appointments, so he wasn't even around.  
It took ten minutes to get to the main road, and I was breathing hard. There was plenty of time until the bell rang, but I wasn't sure if I would make it without my skateboard or a miracle.  
"Damn"  
I started again after finishing the last of my apple and throwing it in the grass, my shoes slapping the ground, the bag on my back thumping. Suddenly, a car honked behind me.  
"Mai! Get in," twin voices called.  
I turned around and saw the twins hanging out of a limo.  
"Hey guys, thanks," I said breathlessly as I scootched myself in. They grinned brightly; obviously, they were morning boys.  
"Why were you running?" Hikaru asked.  
Breathing steadily now, I readjusted my loose ponytail as I answered. "I was trying to make it to school on time. Duh"  
"What about your driver?" This question came from Kaoru.  
I leaned back against the seat, sighing in frustration. "My mom. She stole him"  
"Ooooh," they chorused. Then they engaged me in different topics, such as my classes-lame-how I was feeling-better, thanks-the Host Club-the highlight of my day-and the talent show.  
"Hold on there, we've got a talent show"  
"Yes! The Club is holding the first one this year. It's going to be great!" Kaoru gushed.  
"We understand that people can be shy," Hikaru continued, "so we are also hiring entertainers, in case people at school choose not to participate"  
"Huh. Sounds cool"  
The boys looked at me mischieviously. "Are you going to try out?" they asked.  
The limo slid to a stop at the school as I leaned away from the twins, which effectively sent me to the floor. Struggling to set myself right, I glared at my friends.  
"I don't know. When is it"  
"Tryouts are in less than two weeks," they said. "And the talent show is a month after that." I pondered on this a little, thinking if the talent show was worth my time.  
Shrugging as I got up on my knees, I nodded. "Sure." I finally had myself looking presentable, if not a bit frazzled. The boys smirked at one another and high-fived.  
By the time we were heading to our homerooms, I already had a knot in my stomach about this decision. 


	4. Chapter 4

Another week and a half went by without my notice. The only difference from last week was that Kyoya and I had regressed to our previous state. I guess a pillow to the head held a lot of meaning for a guy. I really did feel bad about it, but I wasn't going to say anything before him. My whole life, I had never submitted to anyone. Not my mother, not my teachers, and especially not a guy, no matter how much I wanted to talk to him. My pride would come first.  
Thursday, the day of the tryouts, I didn't feel apprehensive at all, despite the ominous weather. Skies were dark and cloudy, and the wind was blowing everything around. But I was going to sing-good signs or no-but I was nervous about seeing Kyoya. He was one of the judges, or so I'd heard. That's what worried me, especially since my song was kind of really similar to my-er, our situation. Ack.  
Being held in the theater, the tryouts were turning out to be a big deal, almost all of the seats in the center audience of chairs being filled. As I peeked around the curtain, I searched for the judges. I found them at the side of the stage, sitting in comfy chairs at an oak table. Who they were surprised me slightly. I mean, yes, I knew about Kyoya, but I hadn't been expecting Haruhi and Mori to be his coworkers.  
"Probably chosen for being so level headed..." I murmered. Suddenly, I felt hands on my waist. "Ah"  
"Hello Mai!" Tamaki's bright smile only hightened my annoyance. He must have seen the look of death on my face, because he apologized profusely. Then I finally returned his wide grin.  
"Hey Tamaki. Are you the emcee"  
He nodded proudly. "Hunny is one as well. Quick question: would you like Hunny to introduce you, or me"  
"Uhh..." I squinched my eyes shut in concentration. "Um, could you do it? Like, in a short way though? I don't want a big introduction." I opened my eyes to see watery blue eyes and sparkles around his face. Which totally confused me.  
"Thank you Mai! I'm honored. I will not let you down!" He danced off, swaying and humming in a show of happiness.  
"Effeminate weirdo," I muttered, shaking my head. But at least Tamaki would be the one introducing me. I didn't trust Hunny with knowing my song and introducing me as well. He was too smart for my good.  
I had thirty minutes before my turn, including this ten minute break. Tamaki had my music and my song name; humming my song, I readjusted my skirt. Hikaru and Kaoru had come over to my house and chosen my attire for the audition, which consisted of a short red skirt over black tights and white heels that they had bought for me and a mismatch striped blouse that was connected at my shoulders and then attached to the cuff at my wrists. My clothes set, song memorized, nerves steeled; I was ready for anything.  
Except for Kyoya, coming up to me during the break.  
"Hello Mai." Easily recognizable, my eyes shot open at his voice. He can get such a reaction out of me.  
"H-Hey Kyoya." I started fiddling with my hair, shortened about an inch from the waves flowing through it. One of the maids had helped me that morning to get it looking just right. My eyes met with his and were held there. For like the billionth time I though of how hypnotic his eyes are. And once again, he reminded me of ice fire.  
"How are you?" he continued. It seemed to me that he was pressing for conversation.  
Determined not to show how affected I was by him, I steeled my nerves a little more before answering. "I'm great," I replied through clenched teeth. He nodded solemnly, as though he could tell I was lying, literally through my teeth.  
From the stage, we heard Tamaki announce that the break was just about over, and everyone should return to their seats for the remainder of the tryouts. Kyoya was watching me through this interruption in our conversation, then he said good luck and returned to his seat.  
I wrapped my arms around me to stop the shaking. That had been one of the scariest encounters of my life. Holding hands to my chest seemed to be the only way to keep my heart from jumping out.  
After two acts-a tap dancing routine and some gymnastics girls-I was up. Somehow, my nerves hadn't calmed down. Singing would be no problem; it was singing without looking at Kyoya that was giving me trouble.  
"Ladies and gentleman of Ouran," Tamaki boomed from centerstage. "Please welcome my good friend to the stage, Mai Nowaki!" A rousing response deafened my ears as I waited behind the red curtain. "She will be singing The Carpal Tunnel of Love by Fall Out Boy...in English!" Gasps of surprise and disbelieving laughs echoed in the theater. The curtain was raised, and I stepped up to the microphone.  
The beginning was a little shaky due to my nerves, but as the music began to swell, my voice grew with it. I hit all the right notes and communicated my meaning. And I didn't look at Kyoya.

We keep the beat With your blistered feet And we bullet the words At the mockingbirds singing Slept through the weekend And dreaming of sinking with the melody Off the cliffs of eternity Got postcards from my former selves Saying 'How've you been?'

Ringing high and clear, my English was flawless, perfect. I saw many confused and mystified faces along with some understanding ones, effectively telling me who was educated in language.

And we might've said goodbye Just a little soon Robbing lips, kissing banks Under this moon Whoa, we're so miserable and stunning Whoa, love songs for the genuinely cunning

I snuck a look at Kyoya, to make sure he was paying attention. He was leaning back, head resting on the cushioned armchair, eyes shut lightly. His arms were resting on the arms, the fingers of his right hand drumming to the beat. I nearly sighed in relief; he just looked so damn peaceful.  
Finished in a difficult array of notes, the song's final chord drifted into silence, while the theater was filled with applause. I smiled slightly, feeling a bit dazed. Off to the side, I could see Tamaki and Hunny madly clapping and jumping up and down. When I looked the other way, to the judge's table, I only saw Haruhi and Mori, also clapping. Kyoya was nowhere to be seen.  
Tamaki took the stage, closing my audition for me. I made my way to Hunny and gave him a hug.  
"Mai, you did so well! Bun-Bun loved your singing!" I had to grin as he held the bunny at my eye level.  
"Thank you very much Hunny. And thank you, Bun-Bun!" I gave Hunny's toy an eskimo kiss and giggled. My high from the audition had taken over me and I felt so giddy from it.  
"Oh, Mai, Kyoya wants to talk to you"  
Somehow, my smile widened. "Really? Where is he?" I looked around a bit, expecting the guy to appear at any moment. Hunny was wearing a very sly smile as he told me that Kyoya was waiting in the Host Club room.  
I swear I left little dust clouds behind me when I dashed off.  
Reaching the hall where the music room was, I slowed myself down. No reason to let him know how anxious and excited I was. I didn't even know why I was feeling this way. Chalking it up to just feeling great about my performance, I opened the door.  
Since it was dark outside now, a few lamps had been turned on. Kyoya was by the large window looking down at the fountain in the courtyard. The lights flashed back up at him, lighting up each of his individual features one at a time. The click made from me shutting the door turned him around, and he smiled at me.  
"Mai," he breathed. I took a few steps towards the middle of the room, in between the largest couches. He smiled even more. "You sang wonderfully tonight"  
Instead of turning red, I think I started glowing. "Thank you. Do you think I made it in the talent show?" He slowly, lazily crossed the room to me.  
"In my opinion," he said quietly, "you made it." He stepped even closer. Now I had to tilt my head up to look into his eyes.  
"In my opinion, you made the right choice." I really couldn't help my smugness. "I was awesome"  
A light chuckle graced his voice before he answered. "Yes, you were." Kyoya lifted his left hand hesitantly, then placed it on my shoulder. "You are, how you say, awesome," he whispered.  
Time seemed to stop. My own breath seemed to stop.  
Eternity stood still as he leaned down to press his lips to mine.  
The warmest feeling imaginable spread from my lips to my fingers and toes and the tips of my hair. My arms wound themselves around his neck as he gripped his behind my back. Sighing into the kiss, my eyes fluttered and blurred. Suddenly, I understood every individual emotion I felt about him: desire, frustration, determination, longing, envy, admiration, even lust for his looks. It was like I was a secret book, and his lips were the key, made to fit perfectly with mine. They were so soft as they moved over mine, and put everything out of my head. I had no worries. I wasn't thinking about the show, or my friends, or my mother...until I was.  
Kyoya ended up laying flat on the floor, a look of total shock frozen on his face.  
"No...no no NO!" Knees hitting the floor, I held my head in my hands and screamed. Almost immediately, strong arms wrapped around me. "Mai. Mai, what's wrong"  
Eyes wide, my head snapped up. Staring into his worried face was like watching a little bird try to fly with a broken wing. Clearly, he wasn't used to this. I wasn't familiar with it either. A droplet on my hand alerted me to the tears falling one by one from my cheeks. I hadn't even noticed that I had started crying.  
"Mai, tell me what's"  
"I don't need a reason to want to stay here," I said so quietly that I wasn't sure if I had actually said that or just thought it. The way Kyoya's face was looking, all stony and expressionless? Yeah. It had me guessing that I actually spoke the cruel words.  
Those warm, hard arms loosened, then let go. It had to be the most heartbreaking feeling I have ever felt, thought about, read, or had described to me. He helped me stand; I ran away.

Dear Journal My life is over.  
I came to this school with the express intent to leave, to go back to Akioka and be with my friends.  
Instead...I found a reason to stay.  
God...what am I going to do?

Hardly having the strength to move, since I ran all the way home, and after I scrawled in my journal, I heaved myself to grab my scrapbook on my dresser. Seeing as how I'm an instant gratification kind of girl, I just flopped down beside the bureau and opened the book.  
Each page showed so many faces, all of my friends from Akioka High School, the skate park; there were so many memories in each picture. I scanned each person, remembering all the times I told them to look and smile. All the times I snapped a photo, not telling them how important this little square was to me as I pasted it in my scrapbook along with ticket stubs and coins and lucky pieces of string, together with other seemingly useless items. A few signatures from semi-famous skaters had made it in there, and some of my friends' little drawings.  
These memories are my life. As I turned to the last page, I started. This was the only page that had pictures of me: me with my friends, with the skaters, on my own, riding my skateboard with the background blurred. My friends had stolen it from me for a week and pasted my face on this page, then made me swear not to take it out, no matter how many pages I added. But that's not what caught my breath.  
The small photograph was shaking with my hand as I picked it up. It flashed in the dim light coming from my lamp, demanding more attention than it deserved. Clearly an impromptu photo taken by an amateur, it was a little blurry, but its subject was still obvious. A shy smile, sparkling eyes, perfect posture; it was a shocking turnaround from the facade I had grown used to. He must have looked through this when I left it at the Club, but why had he put the picture in?  
Then it hit me: he wanted me to know him. He might not have been able to show it, but Kyoya wanted to be known. This night, the kiss, was him trying to be honest with me, just like I was being with him when I sang that song. And I realized that I might have messed it all up.  
"Damn it!" I slammed my head against my dresser, which I'll admit wasn't the solution to any of my problems.  
I held my aching head as I stumbled to my bed, not bothering with the lights or my clothes. The only progressive thing I did was take off my shoes before I sank willingly into the mattress. 


	5. Chapter 5

Friday morning, I was in homeroom by seven forty, before even anyone could think of wanting to be at school-if anyone actually did. There, I waited impatiently, nervously. Underneath all my nerves, I was so excited.  
The time was eight fifteen when he showed up. On my feet before he had even completely gotten in the door, I made my way to his desk and stood in front of it as he seated himself. Kyoya wouldn't look at me for a moment, but the awkward silence must have been too much.  
"Yes?" His light tone was punctuated by him placing his folder on his desk and flipping through the pages. They stopped fluttering when his own face looked up at him from the blurry photo.  
"I found this last night. Right next to my pictures"  
He finally looked at me. "So?" A pang echoed through my chest.  
"Why did you put it there?" My voice was shaky and quiet; I clasped my hands behind my back to hide the trembling. Kyoya's stoic shoulders slumped a little, his sharp eyes misted.  
"I...don't know." A few girls that were blathering behind me must have looked at him at his admittance because his eyes averted around me for a moment. I knelt down so he could only look at me with his wide, wide eyes.  
"Last night. We kissed." He paled a minute little bit. "I shoved you away because I thought I didn't need this. Need you." I touched his hand at that and left mine there. "You're one of my only friends here"  
"So I'm only your friend"  
I sat there and blinked. His face was bland, uninterested, distant, but he sounded hurt. Giggling, I squeezed his hand.  
"I wouldn't kiss a friend like that"  
The bell rang and everyone in the homeroom shuffled out. Our eyes stayed locked until I stood.  
"Please, think about it a little. I'll see you later, Kyoya"  
Slinging my bag onto my back, I walked out of the class with both joy and dread settling in my stomach.

The last class that I had was, actually, Choir. Normally, I loved this class, but today? No. I couldn't hit any of the notes, I was so distracted. The knowledge that Kyoya would hopefully be waiting for me down a few halls and up a flight of stairs was choking my vocal chords in its grasp.  
When the bell finally rang, I was stumbling to get out the door. A few people gave me very frightened looks as they tried to jump out of my path before I bowled them over. Some told me to watch where I was going, but paying attention to them distracted me from running. All I could think about was getting to Kyoya.  
Already open, the Host Club had only a few early members that were being entertained by Tamaki. I barged over and grabbed his arm. I whispered quickly in his ear, and none too quietly, "Where's Kyoya"  
A voice came from behind me. "Right here." The voice's arm lightly took my hand. "Your time starts now, Miss Mai." Fear stuck itself in my heart when he said 'Miss Mai.' It sounded as if he were mad at me. But when I turned around, he was smiling at me so sweetly I gasped. Kyoya led me out of the music room, gently down the stairs and out to a private portion of the courtyard. It was only the beginning of September, but the air had cooled considerably since I first came to Ouran.  
Behind a few trees was a marble bench. It was a pearly white, without a back. Though it was smooth on the top, the rest of it was rough, uncut and unchiseled. I thought it was really pretty.  
Kyoya sat me down side saddle, and he sat down beside me in one fluid motion. Him being so gentle with me was very heartwarming, and I felt my cheeks heat up. But the silence was just killing me. I think he was doing it on purpose, readjusting himself again and again.  
"Kyoya, please, say something!" I patted his arm in a desperate way, like a little girl trying to get an adult's attention. "Why won't you talk to mmph"  
To say I was shocked is a bit of an understatement. I was blown away when Kyoya tilted my chin and kissed me. Apparently, he took my words from this morning to heart. He pulled back a moment later, as if to check on my reaction, to see if this was okay. In my book, it was.  
"Mai..." he said in a low and slightly singsong voice. "You're blushing." Nodding, I grabbed the hand still supporting my chin and kissed the palm.  
We sat on that bench for a long time. Kyoya had a lot of questions for me.  
"Why did you push me away?" This was the question I had hoped he would save for later, so I could prepare myself. But I owed him answers, so I grudgingly spoke.  
"I thought that if I didn't have you, it would be easier to leave"  
He looked confused. It was weird, having his emotions actually displayed so I could read them easily. Nice, but weird. "Why do you want to leave"  
"You...you don't know?" Surprise shaded my voice in technicolor.  
"Know what?" Oh jeez. I really thought he knew.  
"Ah..." I put my head in my hands. I seem to have to do that a lot. "Okay, here's the thing. My mom was sick of me causing trouble at my old school, and thought Ouran would straighten me out. She wants me to be a lady." I felt a sneer work itself onto my face. "If I didn't stop my 'inappropriate' behavior, she'd send me to a boarding school for girls in the mountains, and I'd never be able to go back to Akioka"  
"If you don't want to be a lady, why do you come to the Host Club everyday"  
"Oh. That." This was becoming uncomfortable, if not downright awkward. "That's part of the deal. She said, and I quote, 'To become a lady, you must be treated like a lady. These young men conduct themselves in a gentlemanly way, and abide by the laws of chivalry.' Then she said I had to go everyday." I looked down. "If she sees me as a lady, she'll let me choose which school I attend"  
The wind blew, whispering through the leaves.  
"You do want to leave?" As he looked down, Kyoya's voice was so soft.  
"I did." My eyes welled a little. Damn tears, always coming at the wrong time.  
I saw him look at me with his beautiful face, stared into his tricking eyes.  
"What changed"  
A small smile before I speak. "You"  
Kyoya leaned forward once again, but only to rest his head on my right shoulder, which, to any other girl, would seem extremely forward and inappropriate. To me, it seemed like the most right thing on the planet.  
"Thank God," he whispered.  
As I started running my hand through his hair, I knew we would stay like that for a while.

"Ha! I told you! Pay up"  
"No way! You said they'd make up when Host Club ended"  
"Weren't you just watching"  
"Hikaru, it's only four. Host Club ends at five-thirty. I've got an hour and thirty minutes on you. So you pay up"  
"Kaoruuu! That's not fair"  
"How the hell is that not fair"  
"You understand emotions better than I do"  
"Of course. One of us has to understand them. Now pay up"  
"I don't have the money"  
"Then why'd you bet"  
"Duh! I thought I'd win"  
"I won, so find a way to pay"  
"...If you'll let me get you into bed, I can pay you back in ways you can't imagine"  
"Hmm...You better not let me down"  
"Aw Kaoru, would I ever do that?" 


	6. Chapter 6

"Kyoya...I'm nervous"  
His eyes widened mockingly. "You? Nervous?" Laughter followed his incredulous question, and I punched him.  
"Damn you!" The act out on stage ended to appreciative applause. Hiring professional entertainment was apparently a good idea; the gymnasts, jugglers, mime, and dancing troupe had all been successes. Now, two girls come off the stage with their weird giant yoyos, which I think are called diabolos.  
Kyoya brought me out of my thoughts as he said, "Mai, you are great. And you've been rehearsing for a month." I turned away from the stage to look at Kyoya. His eyes captivated mine as I heard Tamaki introduce me. "You'll do better than your audition." Smiling, he leaned down. "You remember how that turned out?" Then he kissed me, light enough to be a dream. "Go," he whispered when he pulled back just an inch.  
I made my way to the microphone only a second before the curtain was to be raised; always only a moment ahead, Kyoya had once said to me. I chanced a look back to the right wing of the stage. As the curtain raised to reveal me, in my sparkling black lace gown and gloves with hair pulled into a bun...my boyfriend smiled at me.

"Hooray for Mai!" Hunny squealed at the after party. Everyone laughed as he danced around happily, putting everyone into an even more festive mood. People began to pair up, many of the girls scrambling to ask one of the Hosts.  
After I had sang, the sound of the applause drowned out any and all thought. My act had actually been the last one, so I remained on stage, and all the other acts came out from the wings. Tamaki appeared beside me on stage, dazzling all the ladies in his black tux with sparkling lapels, with the envelope for the winner already in hand. He stepped forward, and the center spotlight shined on him, casting us all in darkness. By now, I was really nervous, and I don't know why. All of my notes had been right, and I had the breath for it all. And me getting into the song and rocking out had just gotten the crowd more excited. My nerves are irrational, I told myself. But I still held my breath as Tamaki announced the third place winners, which turned out to be the gymnastics girls, and a spotlight landed on them. Second place went to the two girls with the big yoyos, who were beaming proudly in their spotlight. I clapped loudly for them, because their act was really cool, and hypnotized me as they threw their yoyos back and forth to eachother. Their act had so many different aspects, but it all went by so fast.  
"And, the first place winner of the Ouran High Host Club Talent Show Spectacular is...Mai Nowaki with her singing act!" A third and final spotlight was turned on me as I broke into grateful laughter. Hunny was handing out the medals, and he smiled happily at me when he gave me the first place gold.  
Now, all the performers and the crew were in the third music room to celebrate the show being such a big hit. The yoyo girls had come to congratulate me, and said that I deserved it. I thanked them; their names were Katou and Sakamoto.  
"I loved your act as well! How'd you get into it?" I was really curious as they laughed.  
"Six Flags," they replied in unison.  
"...Huh?" I had no clue what they were talking about.  
Katou smiled and started talking. "We were at a friend's party"  
"That was at an amusement park in America called Six Flags"  
"And one of the people in the magic act"  
"Named Dustin"  
"Who Saka thought was cute came over and started juggling for all of us"  
"And then I asked him about the yoyo things on his neck"  
"So he gave us a basic tutorial," Katou finished. Sakamoto nodded happily while shoving a shrimp in her mouth. Watching and hearing these two go back and forth was so distracting. There were so many hand gestures and funny faces and little happy dances to see, and listening to them took even more effort.  
"You guys are so awesome!" My words make Sakamoto squeal and then jump on me; Katou merely laughed and gave me a hug. When the twins walked by though, both of them scurried after Hikaru and Kaoru to ask them to dance. I shook my head and walked back over to the refreshments table.  
Pouring myself a glass of punch, I felt someone's presence behind me; and from the way I shivered, I could guess who it was. "Still able to sense me?" He was so smug when he figured out how much I blush, squeak, squeal, and shiver when he snuck up behind me. Kyoya does it for fun when no one is around or not paying attention, but it still made it difficult to keep 'us' a secret.  
Yes, our relationship is secret. It doesn't bother me, really, but...it makes me sad when I can't reach out to take his hand when anyone is around. We have to do it so his position as Host Club Vice President won't be compromised. No one looks good as they are wooing dozens of girls a day when everyone knows that they're girlfriend is sitting a little ways away. Although, I did hog him for two sessions a day...and he secretly drove me home.  
Kyoya toyed with a few loose strands of my hair, waiting for my response. I think he knows that I often reflect on things, despite any situation or my 'live for the moment' attitude. I blushed.  
"Maybe...a little..." Sipping from my small punch cup, I peered over the glass's edge at him. As always, he was annoyingly immaculate. I can't help but want to mess him up whenever I saw him. "Are none of your adoring fans brave enough to request a dance?" I glanced sharply over the to tap dancing girls dressed in their sequined- and rather skimpy- black leotards who were ogling Kyoya like he was a complicated dance routine they wanted to dance all night long. They kept shamelessly staring at him; none of them even noticed me. Nonchalantly, he followed my intense gaze to them, and they quickly looked away and started shrieking. I snorted. "Stupid girls. Can't even look at a guy without laughing like little harpies..." My eyes narrowed. "All of my friends were guys...I never had an issue." I was so lost in my...whatever...that I didn't hear Kyoya the first time.  
"I asked you something...did you not hear me"  
I looked at him. "Oops, what did you ask?" He smiled a little.  
"Is this you being jealous?" My mouth dropped open; no sound came out. His smile got really sweet all of the sudden. Then he bowed down. "Miss Mai, would you please honor me with a dance?" An extended hand was waiting for me when I woke up. I looked over at those girls again. Their mouths were either open or clenched shut, and all of their dark-ringed eyes were incredibly envious. Actually smiling at them, I took Kyoya's hand.  
"I'd love to"  
Then he swept me to the dance floor, and led me around in a dream-like pattern.

"Hey Hikaaaaaru"  
"Yes, Miss Sakamoto"  
"What's going on between Mai and the hot nerd"  
"Yeah, what's going on"  
"Shut up Katou"  
"No, you shut up"  
"Ladies, please"  
"Kaoru! I want to see a cat fight"  
"Whatever"  
"Boys, will you please just tell us what's going on between them before we go insane"  
"Yeah, listen to Katou"  
"Oh. Them. Yeah, they're dating"  
"I told you Saka! Pay me the ten bucks"  
"Wait! This is my favorite song!"

Dance, dance We're falling apart to half-time Dance, dance And these are the lives you'd love to lead Dance, this is the way they'd love If they knew how misery loved me. 


End file.
